


trying something new

by Kudalyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Puzzleshipping, aka Atem is putty in Yugi's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn
Summary: Yugi wants to try something new, and Atem would never deny his partner. Even if it was a little intimidating.Round 1 winner of  the puzzlefilth tidbits poll I ran on my tumblr. Gonna try to write stuff like this more often - I need the practice.Crossposted from my tumblr.





	

“I’d like to try something.”

Atem looked up at Yugi, who looked far too hesitant for someone straddling their lover’s hips while nude.

“Try something, partner?”

“Yeah just… something I’ve kinda wanted to try for a while, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up before, so I guessed I should kinda just blurt it out and - “ Yugi was rambling, a bright blush rising to his cheeks, and Atem would never tell anyone just how much he loved the color on his partner’s face. 

Well, he might tell Yugi, of course, but no one else. 

“Yugi, stop, it’s okay.” Atem said, hands rubbing Yugi’s sides comfortingly. Yugi’s mouth snapped shut. 

“I’d be more than happy to try whatever you’d like.” Atem said, and Yugi looked down at him a little suspiciously. 

“You shouldn’t say that. I know you have boundaries.” He said, and Atem had the decency to look sheepish. 

“Okay, well, I’m more than happy to listen to whatever you’d like to try. Then I can let you know if it’s something I’d be alright doing. Fair enough?” Atem said, and Yugi nodded satisfied. 

Yugi sighed, blush back in full force, as his hands started rubbing against Atem’s stomach lightly. 

“Well I’d uh - “ His hands raised further, across Atem’s pectorals. He couldn’t have stopped his breath hitching if he tried - specially when Yugi’s hands kept going higher. 

“I’d kind of like to do…” Yugi’s voice got quiet, soft, and he very carefully, deliberately, wrapped his hands around Atem’s neck. 

All at once Atem’s thoughts came to a screeching halt, mind blanked out, at the startling sensation of hands - warm, small hands around his throat. His breath caught, stopped, and Yugi suddenly let go. Atem let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding sharply. 

“Sorry - sorry, I shouldn’t have - I just - “ Yugi was back to babbling, hands rapidly withdrawing, refusing to look at Atem when his own hands shot forward, wrapping around Yugi’s pair. 

“Yugi,” Atem said, and Yugi couldn’t help but meet his gaze, eyes wide and flustered. 

There was silence, for some heartbeats, both partners taking time to collect and calm themselves. Atem wound his fingers in Yugi’s, and Yugi squeezed back. 

“...it’s okay.” Atem said, eventually. 

Yugi blinked, surprised. 

“It’s okay?” 

Atem let out a lightly shaky chuckle. 

“Yes, it’s okay. It’s… not something I’d ever personally thought of trying, but… if you want to try it, I trust you.” Atem said. He watched Yugi swallow deeply, and the sight made a spear of heat shoot down his spine. 

Yugi took his own shaky breath, hips wriggling against Atem’s own. It was difficult to miss his eagerness - his erection was hard and hot against Atem’s stomach. Yugi’s excitement honestly made Atem excited, seeing his partner getting so worked up at just the thought of trying… something new - it was nice. 

Nice was a light way to put it, his own erection was rubbing hard against Yugi’s behind, his lower back. But that was superfluous as Yugi rocked forward, gently leaning down to place soft, happy, grateful kisses against Atem’s cheeks and lips. Atem chuckled, hands finding their place at Yugi’s hips, broad palms and long fingers squeezing and making Yugi coo into his mouth. 

They started out gentle, Yugi’s hands digging into Atem’s thick hair, just the way he liked it, swallowing Atem’s pleasured groan happily as he ground his length into Atem’s stomach. The slickness dribbling from his tip made it easier to rock against his partner, and Atem appreciated the sensation. 

They just kissed for a while, content with feeling their hearts beat against their chests, skin warmth soothing and comforting. It helped build the anticipation, Yugi making small little noises against Atem’s lips, the two of them simultaneously in an eager rush and in no hurry at all. 

Yugi began rubbing himself against Atem’s length more pointedly after a while, and Atem didn’t even have to ask for Yugi to reach up to the bedside drawer and hand him the small bottle of lube. 

Atem prepped Yugi as always, gently and with much love. His long fingers worked Yugi open, stretched him and he watched the pleasured expressions flit across his partner’s face intensely. 

Eventually Yugi was working his hips back onto Atem’s hand, soft moans getting louder, more needy. All it took was for a meaningful clench around Atem’s fingers, and Atem was slicking up his own length, Yugi gasping at the sudden withdrawal. 

They lined themselves up, and with a synched breath of anticipation, Yugi sunk down on Atem’s arousal. Yugi’s whole body shivered, and Atem gripped at his hips again, groaning low in his throat. They sat there, catching their breaths - Yugi jolting a little with sensitive, breathless chuckles every time Atem’s cock twitched inside him.

Atem waited for Yugi to be ready, and when he was, Yugi placed both hands on Atem’s chest and rose and sunk back down in one fluid motion, and Atem was lost. His hands squeezed Yugi's hips a little tighter, and he was victim to Yugi’s rhythm, his partner bouncing on his lap and Atem just trying to keep up.   

Yugi was making delighted, pleasured noises, his eyes shut tight and a content smile on his face as he rode Atem, and Atem couldn’t honestly think of a better place he’d rather be. Bringing pleasure to his beloved partner, feeling that silky, wet heat clenching tight around his cock… Atem’s felt his chest swell with adoration. 

But then, Yugi’s strokes slowed, stopped, and Atem was worried until Yugi’s hands started tentatively sliding up around his collarbone again, and Atem was… still a little worried. 

But when Yugi paused, hesitant with hovering fingers, Atem swallowed his pride and fear and tilted his head back, baring himself to his partner. 

Atem quivered as Yugi’s fingers wrapped around his neck gently - oh gods, so gently. His hands were small, but elegant and hypersensitive he could feel the light scars from days past still on his fingertips. 

Yugi was looking down at him, eyes bright and luminous and absolutely shining with delight, with the trust he knew his partner was giving him with open, tentative hands. Atem swallowed dryly at the sight, at the sensation of small hands around his throat, and his bobbing adam’s apple against palms made Yugi inhale sharply. 

Atem wasn’t against relinquishing control - not to Yugi, no, never - but despite lifetimes of having things closed tightly around his neck - gold collars, metal chains, leather chokers - those were things that were still safe, comfortable, familiar. 

Yugi flexed his fingers, not tightening but merely emphasizing his grip, and Atem’s heart thundered in his chest. 

When Yugi started riding his dick again, Atem’s breath got stuck in his throat once more. 

The dual sensations were utterly overwhelming. The pleasure Yugi was giving him contrasting the slight fear that flickered through him as his partner’s hands squeezed a little tighter around his throat - he honestly was anticipating losing his arousal. 

The exact opposite happened. 

Atem couldn’t stop the groan that bubbled up from his chest even if he had tried, and Yugi gave a breathless giggle as the sound vibrated against his fingers. Atem’s eyes slid closed, and all he could feel was the heady feeling of Yugi’s grip on his throat and the pleasure that was driving him absolutely mad. 

He couldn’t help himself as he gripped Yugi’s hips ever tighter and bucked up into the wet warmth, and Yugi gasped above him, squeezed a little firmer momentarily. It was a chain reaction that kept rebounding, each time Atem lost control of his hips and thrust up a little harder, Yugi squeezed a little tighter. 

As his partner’s grip got tighter, Atem’s breathing started to become constricted - just the lightest amount, enough for Atem to become aware of it. He could feel his breath sucking between Yugi’s fingers, the blood surging in his veins under Yugi’s grip.

The thought struck him suddenly that he was utterly under Yugi’s control. Yugi could do anything to him at that point, and head swimming, he’d happily let his partner do as he pleased.   

He moaned again, voice low and guttural, and Yugi outright gasped in his lap, voice breathless and delighted. Atem cracked his eyes open enough to focus on his partner’s face - and by the Gods… 

Yugi looked utterly breathtaking. Color high on his cheeks, eyes lidded, dark and glittering as he towered over Atem, hair swaying with each thrust he took. Sweat beaded on his skin, and he had a light, awed smile on his face… Atem’s heart clenched desperately. 

Yugi squeezed a little tighter, putting pressure against his throat this time, and Atem’s eyes rolled back into his head, his moans coming out a little raspier, a little constricted. He let himself go, adrift in the sensations, the pleasure drowning him and the light breath deprivation making his head go fuzzy and his heart pound in his chest. 

He could feel Yugi fluttering around him - he knew his partner was getting close. Just the thought that Yugi was getting off on him, _to_ him, on the control he was lording over him… the feeling of Yugi’s thumbs pressing into the little alcove under his jaw… 

Suddenly, Yugi’s grip let up immensely, and with the sudden rush of air it all swelled and burst. 

Atem’s orgasm ripped through him, his cry still choked and stuttered by Yugi’s grip, crushing his partner’s hips against his own as pleasure utterly overwhelmed him. 

Floating in the afterglow, shuddering with little shocks of sensitivity, Atem blearily blinked his eyes open to the magnificent sight of Yugi desperately stroking himself, grip tight around his cock as he pleasured himself to Atem’s orgasm, face scrunched delightedly in desperate passion. 

One hand still wrapped in a shuddering, light grip around Atem’s throat, Yugi came, back arched and crying out high as he streaked his pleasure across Atem’s chest and belly. 

The two of them sat, chests heaving and slicked with sweat, as Yugi released his trembling grip on Atem’s throat, sitting back with Atem still inside him. 

Atem made a few attempts at speaking, but his throat was dry, and the words just weren’t coming to him. He found he didn’t really need to speak though, specially when Yugi’s gaze dropped to his own, and his adoring, reverent expression made Atem’s words fade from his mind. 

“Thank you.” Yugi eventually said - small, quiet, and rather shy. But Atem could tell by how the blush simply refused to fade from his cheeks, and the way Yugi’s eyes wouldn’t leave his own, just how happy he was. 

Atem nodded lightly, one shaky hand finding Yugi’s own and squeezing tight. 

Perhaps he was into ‘that’ a little, after all.


End file.
